The Wheeled Twinkie
by Renolover455
Summary: For high schooler Hayner Highwind, the unpredictable always happened. Failing math? That was normal. Getting sexually involved with the school bus driver? Surprising, but maybe he saw it coming. Falling head over heels with said bus driver? He sure didn't see that one coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people! Second Seiner fic, because I love this pairing to death. **

**This idea just came to me one day, and wouldn't let me go. At first I thought about just writing it down and coming back to it until I was done with my other fics, but then I decided I needed a break. So here you have it. It was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to divide it into multiple chapters. My guess is that the whole story might consist roughly of five chapters, but I dunno, I'll just wait and see.**

**And in case you happen to also be reading my other fics and waiting for an update, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. Just needed a break. **

**Summary****: **For high schooler Hayner Highwind, the unpredictable always happened. Failing math? That was normal. Getting sexually involved with the school bus driver? Surprising, but maybe he saw it coming. Falling head over heels with said bus driver? He sure didn't see that one coming.

Oh! And I own nothing from kingdom hearts, nothing. Zilch. Nada. ...Sadly.

* * *

He did not know he could fly, or breathe fire for that matter. What was he, some sort of dragon?

"Hayner…" A soft murmur. He paid it no heed, there were much more important matters to attend to.

"Squirt…get up." That voice sounded familiar, who was it that usually called him that?

But before he could fall back into blissful oblivion, "HAYNER HIGHWIND YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Hayner Highwind, disoriented and sheet tangled, plummeted down an impressive height of almost six feet onto hard- wood flooring. It was just his luck to sleep on the top bunk bed and with no barriers no less. The only concrete evidence of that ghastly fall was the numbing pain that coursed throughout the left side of his face. Curse his uncle for having such a booming voice.

"HAYNER!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm up," he groggily slurred, still sleep disoriented. In a flash he was up on his feet, but he regretted it the moment his head started to swirl. It seemed that his brain cells were still in the horizontal setting, and getting up so abruptly had caused him a whiplash. He headed toward the bathroom, or better yet his bathroom, because he was badass enough to have his own bathroom or so he kept telling himself. In less than ten minutes, he was ready and refreshed for another seven-hour session of classes and lessons.

His apartment was small but cozy, room being the one adjacent to the kitchen, so it was a wonder how it was that he could sleep through all the incessant ruckus provided by his uncle. A quick glance at his watch let him know he still had time for some breakfast, so he let himself out of his room, and gave his uncle a good morning salute with a wave of his hand.

"Well, about time Sleeping Beauty woke up," jokingly remarked his uncle. A roll of the eyes was all that Hayner gave as a response before he sat down at the kitchen table. His uncle turned away from him, attention on the stove once again, while the teen helped himself to a hearty helping of pancakes and syrup.

"Better hurry your ass up. Didn't you say the bus sometimes comes earlier?"  
Hayner, with mouth full of pancake, garbled out in agreement to his uncle's statement and grabbed his backpack. Muttering out a goodbye, he put on his shoes and headed out the door toward the designated bus stop. Yes, the bus was usually at the spot before the expected time, and knowing that the bus driver was somewhat of a sadistic fuck, he knew he had to hurry. In about five minutes, the bus stop, along with the wheeled Twinkie, appeared in his line of sight. So far he was sure he hadn't been seen, but once he saw the bus starting to roll away…

"Shit!" was all he was able to mutter, before he broke out into a sprint.

He knew he wouldn't be heard, but that didn't stop him from flailing his arms and yelling out like a maniac. "HEY!HEY! You forgot me! WAIT!"

Miraculously, the bus came to a stop and for a moment, Hayner wondered if maybe the driver decided to be nice today. It wasn't always that the bus driver instantly took pity on him; there was that one time when he made Hayner run all the way to school.

Just as he was a few feet away, the wheeled Twinkie advanced a few more steps making the gap between it and Hayner much more bigger. That action only served to irritate the teen.

"Stupid Fuck!" yelled Hayner. He sped up, decreasing the gap between them until the bus picked up on speed as well and rolled away. At this point, Hayner opted to save his breath for the sake of getting his heart pumping instead of shouting obscenities at the wheeled Twinkie. Only the deities above knew how badly he wanted to punch the driver's face in.

He didn't notice that the bus had stopped, or that he actually managed to catch up to it. He supposed it was right for him to assume that the doors would open to let him in, but the reality of it all was that the right side of his face collided with the closed doors.

It sure was painful.

The doors opened up, revealing in their wake a scarred but handsome smirking face. If he weren't so attractive, Hayner was sure he would have cut the bastard a long time ago.

"'Bout time you showed up, chickenwuss." Hayner greeted him with the customary scowl, and grumbled under his breath as he made his way toward his usual seat. It was too bad that the older male was in some sort of position that demanded respect from the student body; the school was big on making the students show their appreciation to the bus drivers. Therefore, with that fact intact, the students had to behave themselves the same way they'd behave with a teacher present, lest they wanted to face dire consequences. If things were different, Hayner would have given his tormentor a good beating a long time ago.

Not too soon he spotted his gang all the way in the back seats, and made it a point to get there as quickly as possible before he fell over and embarrassed himself. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and plopped down on a seat, next to a blue-eyed blonde that was frantically trying to finish his homework from last night. He knew his blonde companion would be in a pissy mood if interrupted, so he turned to the seat across from him where his other two friends were.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised he didn't make you run so much today," said a green-eyed brunette.

"Tell me about it," muttered Hayner.

"What'd you do to him, man? Almasy's been out for your blood since sophomore year," piped up the brunette's seat companion, a chubby chocolate-haired teen.

Hayner let out a tired sigh, feeling sated from the long run. "Dunno man. But if I ever turn suicidal, apart from school, you'll know who else to blame."

His two companions chuckled at that. "Hey Olette," said Hayner while putting on a pouting face, "I didn't do my Advanced Bio homework, how about helping a buddy out?"

The brunette in question sighed. "Hayner, didn't you say last week that you were going to start doing your homework on your own?"

The brown-eyed teen stood thoughtful for a moment. "True," he said slowly, "but I never specified _when_." He sent her a smug grin.

His friend face palmed. "Heaven above," he heard her mutter, "please, illuminate this poor soul."

"I think it's a little too late for that Olette," said the chubby one, "Hayner's soul needs an exorcism."

Both Hayner and Olette, with similar blank looks on their faces, stared at their chubby friend for a good while. A few seconds later, the three of them burst out into boisterous laughter, not caring that they caught the attention of the other occupants, bus driver included.

Twenty minutes later, the wheeled Twinkie pulled up in front of Twilight High Academy and opened its doors to rid itself of its thirty-something students. Having occupied the back, the crew ended up all the way at the back of the line. Even if the other students were moving quickly, it still felt like it was taking forever to get to the front.

It was just his luck to end up being the very last one.

"Slow as always, eh chickenwuss?" said the driver once Hayner stood up next to him.

The brown-eyed teen bit his lip and muttered out a simple "Hn."

Just as he took the first step to get off the bus, the doors closed in on themselves, trapping the blonde teen with, in Hayner's eyes, the spawn of the devil.

He turned around to give the driver his best and most intimidating glare. "What?" he grit out.

An arrogant smirk spread over the blonde driver's lips. "Is that any way to thank me? Me, who wakes up every morning to pick up all of you brats and ensure you get to school safely?"

Hayner gave him a 'what-the-fuck' look, but complied if that meant it would grant him freedom. "Thanks," he said simply.

The driver's smirk morphed into a Cheshire grin. "I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it?"

Irritation, as well as the compulsion to sucker punch the arrogant bastard, coursed deeply throughout Hayner's being. Nevertheless, he kept himself in check. "Thank you," he said, with an even tone.

"For what, exactly?" asked the infuriating driver.

Hayner could feel his eye twitching. "Thank you, Mr. Almasy. Thank you for dedicating your time to us kids." He said all of this with a fake smile; a smile that he was sure looked more like a grimace.

If possible, the grin on Mr. Almasy's face grew even wider. "You're welcome."

The doors opened, just in time before Hayner could smash his face against them a second time as he angrily stomped out of the bus. He ignored his friend's fussing questions, and kept on stomping all the way until he arrived to his first period class. He didn't care that he was way too early, that the books he needed for class were in his locker, or that he was the only one in the classroom.

Because all he could think about was bashing in Seifer Almasy's face with his fists.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is! Ch2. **

**Heh, sorry for the wait, but well, alot has been coming up lately.**

**Anyway, I also want to thank you all for waiting patiently and stuff, you can't imagine how happy I was to see on how many people's favorites and alerts this story was.**

**and...lemme see...**

**1st Guest from my reviews: I loved your description of the stereotypical bus driver, so i hope you don't mind if I steal it. xD**

**As well as to my other reviewers, thank you for taking the time to review and share your thoughts. I don't care that they were just four, they gave me alot of encouragement to keep going with this. So thank You! **

**I know I'm late but, this chapter is posted in honor of Cloud Strife's b-day whose birthday was, according to google, Aug 11. So happy B-day Cloudy... even though the story has nothing to do with you. **

**Anyway...let's read on!**

* * *

"_Oh Lance, I love you, but you know how my father is, he'll never let us be."_

"_Come with me then, run away with me, we'll start a new life." _

"_Oh Lan-_

Click.

"_And by taking advantage of the ringed seal's sleep-wake rhythms, polar bears revert to a strategy known as seal stalking. They walk slowly towards their prey, shortening their distance to just about-_

Click.

"_Give her a night she'll never forget, With LIBI MAX! Become the sex-god you've always wanted to be-_

Click, whir.

Boredom was the only word in the English language that could accurately describe what he was currently feeling. It was safe to say that his Saturday morning started out nicely. There was no uncle Cid screaming at him during ungodly hours to get his ass up, he was in no kind of rush-which he usually was in during the weekdays-, and there certainly was no need to run out into the streets like a lunatic just so he could catch the bus to school.

Hayner scowled at that last part.

That sorry excuse of a bus driver had been hot on his tail for quite a while now. If his hot-blooded head could remember correctly, sophomore year was when he had met Seifer Almasy for the first time ever since he moved. Freshman year wasn't much of a hassle considering the fact that he lived at walking distance away from school, but sophomore year was when things had shifted, leaving him with the short end of the stick from the way he saw it. The bank had come in, and 'bought' the apartment complex where Hayner and his uncle formerly lived, which in actuality just meant that they were getting kicked out.

He remembered the desperation, and the overwhelming frustration of having to face the fact that they had lost their home. Thankfully, an old friend of the family had pointed Uncle Cid in the right direction so to speak, and helped them find a new place.

It was a long ways away from school, but Hayner did not give a rat's ass about it. He was not going to lose his friends because of the distance, and while waking up earlier than he was accustomed to seemed like a total martyrdom, he was confident he'd be able to bear with it. After all, the bright side of it all was that his friends also rode on the bus, which he could never fathom why since they didn't live so far from school.

However, it irked him to have to learn the hard way that to every positive there was a negative, and that negative came in the form of one named Seifer Almasy.

When Hayner saw him for the first time, he had been completely dumbfounded to find a young man behind the wheel instead of the usually old grease balls with breathing problems. It was downright ridiculous, but who was he to judge other people and their way of living? The young man was blonde, with blue-green eyes, and with a slanted scar that ran from the mere top of his cheek, up to his forehead, that if anything, was his most prominent feature. It made the blonde driver look intimidating as well as, dare Hayner say it, cool. Except that opinion quickly changed when Hayner got a glimpse of the guy's personality. If anything, the teen hated arrogant bastards, and _that _was exactly what the blonde man was.

Wait, what the hell…Why was he thinking about the bastard?

"HAYNER!"

The teen winced at the volume of the voice. "What?" he lazily drawled out.

"Where the hell did you leave my flashlight?"

Exasperatedly, he rolled his eyes while wondering if his uncle was becoming senile at an early age. "You never let me near your stuff, old man."

"Don't play smart with me boy, help me find it."

Hayner let out a groan. "Why? You're the one who lost it."

"Boy," growled the older blonde.

Unperturbed, but still defeated, the blonde teen brought up his arms in surrender and sluggishly stood up from the couch. He was sure his uncle had it safely stashed somewhere, but the older blonde was quite the stubborn mule. The moment that he bent down to lift up the cushions, his stomach decided that it was rather hungry. He knew it would piss off his uncle, but his body's necessities came first.

"I'm hungry," he announced to the older blonde.

Once he heard his uncle muttering curses under his breath, Hayner couldn't help but smirk at the thought that both he and his uncle were quite similar in personality.

"Every fucking time, it always happens doesn't it?" remarked Cid, "every fucking time I make you do something, you either gotta go to the lil' boys' room or go eat, what a coincidence ain't it?"

"Yes, very weird," Hayner mockingly agreed.

Irritated, his uncle waved him away. "Bah, do whatever, I'll look for it myself."

Smirking triumphantly, the teen headed toward the kitchen intent on finding something to fill up his tank with. He was a growing man, so of course he'd have a big appetite.

Twenty minutes later, while Hayner was in the midst of making his second sandwich, his uncle walked in, flashlight on one hand and a reproachful scowl on his face. "Thanks for nothing, twerp."

Hayner gave him a wave. "Anytime buddy."

He couldn't help but laugh in mirth during the whole time that his uncle chased him around the table, and all throughout the apartment, all for the purpose of giving Hayner a good smack on the head.

He was sure it went on for quite a while, because by the time they both flumped onto the living room couch, both blondes were too exhausted to move.

"Damn brat," wheezed his uncle, "gain some weight will ya? Maybe then I'll be able to catch ya."

The teen let out a snort at the comment, inevitably imagining just how he would look like if he got as chubby as his friend, Pence. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; after all, he heard tubby people were very jolly, and judging from his friend's friendly attitude towards everyone, he supposed it was true. Olette had always berated him about his attitude problems, so maybe if he grew a pair of chubby cheeks, he'd probably be more friendly.

Or maybe, for the sake of everything, he should probably just stop thinking about it.

"Your cousins are coming next week, so you know what you gotta do."

The teen gave his uncle a disbelieving look. "Which cousins?" he cautiously asked.

"Who the hell do you think? Demyx and Larxene of course."

Blood drained from Hayner's face, making the natural pink hue of his cheeks disappear and in its wake leave such a ghastly pallor that, if it weren't for his rhythmic breathing, Hayner would have looked like a corpse. "No," he breathed out.

"What ya mean no? They're your cousins, dipshit."

"I know that," snapped the youngster, "but why the hell are they coming over here? No one called them!"

His uncle, being used to Hayner's anti-social tendencies, whacked the teen on the back of his head. "Whether you like it or not, they're comin' over here, and you better be on your best behavior. Dunno what you got against them, but it's gonna be all smiles, ya hear me?"

"It's nothing personal!" exclaimed Hayner while soothing the throbbing ache at the back of his head, "Demyx I could tolerate, but his sister," he shuddered at the mere thought of his female relative.

"Ah, still carrying those scars?" asked his uncle amusedly.

"Yes," he hissed, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up."

"Whatever, but you know the drill. They'll be here by Saturday morning, so either on a Thursday or Friday whichever day is more convenient, you better tidy up the place."

Hayner let out a grunt, telltale sign that he understood, much to the older blonde's pleasure.

"Good, now…where the hell did I leave my flashlight?"

The teen burst out laughing.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

When Monday rolled around, to say that Hayner was feeling good would be an understatement. He had woken up early, earlier than his uncle which was quite a remarkable feat by the way, and had gotten to the bus stop ten minutes earlier than the appointed time much to the displeasure of a certain bus driver.

Yep, it felt nice.

"Fuck off bitch!"

Well, semi-nice.

Lazily, he lifted his head from the warm cocoon provided by his arms only to meet a scandalous scene. An unmistakable blonde blur, tangled with a bigger red one, moved much too rapidly for Hayner's dazed eyes as it wrestled with the red blur, pushing it away while at the same time bringing it closer.

Annoyed, he rolled his brown eyes at the scene for lack of anything better to do. Those petty little fights had been happening for quite a while, which Hayner found quite ironic considering the fact that he was the one that got into fights most of the time. It was only lunchtime for fuck's sake, couldn't the two morons fight it out somewhere else?

"Leave me alone Axel!" cried the blonde one.

"No," growled the red one, "I'm not leaving until you let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain," angrily responded the smaller one, "I saw you both! You had your tongue down her throat."

"There's a reason for that!" cried the other exasperated.

"Well I don't want to hear it," said the blonde one with a stroke of finality.

When Hayner saw both Pence and Olette send him pleading looks, he knew it was time for him to step in much to his chagrin. He didn't have a problem with helping his friends if it came to having to deal with bullies, but getting in between two people (or more depending on the nature of the relationship) to stop a lovers' quarrel?

For Hayner, that was a big no-no.

Options seeming scarce, he stood up, walked around their lunch table, and pried the blonde's hands off of the redhead, effectively placing himself between the both of them.

A dark eyebrow rose in response when he heard the redhead let out a displeased growl. "Move it!" demanded the redhead.

"And let you hurt Roxy-poo? I don't think so buddy," retorted Hayner.

He knew he hit a nerve when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head, making him use all his will power to hold in his wincing.

"Get out of the way blondie, this is only between me and Roxas, it has nothing to do with you."

Chocolate brown eyes angrily narrowed on the redhead. "Actually, it does. Roxas is my best friend, you think I'm gonna stand by while watching him get hurt because of you and your little shitty acts? If you can't value him like he deserves it, then stay the hell away from him. Otherwise, you'll have me to answer to. You got that? You anorexic freak."

The fiasco did not end there, unfortunately for Hayner. The three of them were sent to the principal's office, all of them as equally battered as the next one. Getting sent to the principal's office occasionally was somewhat of a ritual for Hayner, seeing as he had been going to the principal's since first grade. Those visits earned him the title of 'undisciplined' and 'delinquent', much to Uncle Cid's displeasure.

As punishment, the three of them received a Saturday detention as well as in-school suspension, which did not bother any of them, reason being that they had received the variety of punishments that their school had to offer an uncountable number of times throughout the years.

The rest of the day went, in Hayner's standards, smoothly. Minus the death glares occasionally provided by the red-haired devil, Hayner was able to spend the rest of the school day in peace.

Or, whatever defined peace.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

"Why did you jump in? I was perfectly fine!" shouted the blue-eyed blonde.

"Yea, you're welcome," grumbled Hayner in response. That redheaded punk punched him hard on the jaw, and so many times in the stomach that he was sure had been pulverized into nothing but jell-o.

"I was fine! All you did was get us a Saturday and in-school, which is gonna mess up my records by the way."

"…you do know your records are almost as bad as Hayner's, right Roxas?" piped in their chubby friend from behind.

"Whatever! All I know is that it's Hayner's fault."

"Roxy-poo, you really think Imma stand by while the bastard treats you like shit?"

"Ack! Stop calling me that!"

"…look man," gritted out Hayner, feeling irritated from Roxas's indignant behavior. "I'm not the only one that's worried. If it weren't for Pence and Olette here," he looked at his other two friends behind him to emphasize his point, "I wouldn't have stepped in and saved your ass."

"I didn't need you to," sourly said the blonde.

Without waiting for a response, Roxas stormed off, walking ahead of them as they made their way to the bus. Unable to do anything else, Hayner glared after him, his fierce brown eyes boring into the back of the other blonde's head.

That was another reason why the sandy blonde would seldom choose to commit a good deed. Somehow, the results always came out negative.

"I'm sorry Hayner," he heard his female friend say; "It's our fault. We shouldn't have told you to step in."

He turned towards his other two friends, attention completely on them as he walked backwards, and shot both brunets an assuring smile. "It's cool guys, you know how Roxas gets when it comes to his boy toy," he snarkily said, scoffing at the mention of said 'boy-toy.'

"Yea, it really is a touchy subject. I think it'd be better if they stopped seeing each other," said the brunette girl, hands clasping and unclasping out of habit.

"Heh, ain't gonna work Letty, Roxy-poo is crazy about the anorexic little shit."

The other brunet, Pence, looked at him inquirily. "You call him little, yet he's way taller than you."

Brown eyes rolled at the comment. "Sure he's tall, but he's still a runt in my books. He's a year younger than us! I'm a senior, you think a junior is gonna intimidate me?"

"Um…Hayner," said the brunet boy, the tone of his voice wavering between hesitation and warning.

"And I mean c'mon, those tattoos under his eyes? Freakin' lame."

"Yea…but Hayner?" continued the chocolate-haired boy, voice sounding hopelessly weak.

"No no Pence, you gotta see him as I do. There's a reason I never approved of their relationship."

At the same time that he finished saying that, the back of his head collided with a hard structure, hard enough to kind of hurt, but soft enough for him to identify it as another human being. Curt apology ready on his lips, he turned around to face the one who blocked his pathway, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the person, all thoughts of mannerisms escaped his brain.

"Seems like getting your ass handed to ya in lunch wasn't enough, so now you're talking shit about me?" growled the aforementioned redhead.

"I'll do as I please," evenly growled Hayner.

He vaguely noticed that he was a mere foot away from the bus doors, and besides Pence and Olette, there were some other students behind him, so if anything, he had to move the fight somewhere else. Other people wanted to go home; he wanted to kick some ass.

Yea, he was weirdly generous like that.

The redhead was the first one who shoved him, making Hayner slightly topple backwards as well as making him get even more pissed off.

That did it, Roxas's boyfriend or not, the toothpick was going down.

Backpack dropping onto the ground, arms now free and unrestricted, the brown-eyed blonde shoved the junior back, effectively moving both of them out of the way and giving him a chance to land a punch on the taller teen's jaw. The fight had its pattern to it, when one of them landed a hit, the other would land three in return. Sometimes Axel would be the one with the one punch while Hayner was the one with the three returning ones, or vice versa. Sometimes they tumbled around on the grass, or they would push each other away and shift into their defensive positions, daring one another to make the first move. He was so into it that he forgot about his injuries from their prior fight.

"Hayner!" he heard someone shout from afar as he ran towards the redhead.

Before he could land a punch on the younger but admittedly taller teen, a blonde blur placed itself in front of Hayner, forcing the brown-eyed teen to stop in his tracks and making him retreat a few steps.

"What the hell Hayner! Saturday and in-school weren't enough for you?"

Oh, of course Roxas would step in.

The teen didn't answer, opting to crane his neck and see how his opponent was faring, only to find an unexpected scene. The redhead was restrained, not just by anyone but by that stinking bus driver, Almasy.

Once the redhead was deemed calm enough, the blonde driver let him be, and instead turned his attention to the other two blondes.

"You two," he said gruffly, "get your asses back in there," he said, pointing to the bus.

Not bothering to give a response, Hayner was the first one to head towards the bus, intent on calming down before he ended up snapping at someone, primarily his other two friends who were such worrywarts.

He was too enraged to notice that the ride back home was somewhat of a tense situation for both him and Roxas, and uncomfortable for Pence and Olette. Half-hour later, Pence and Olette were dropped off at their respective bus stop, leaving both Hayner and Roxas as the remaining ones of the crew. Hayner's bus stop was always the last one, so he didn't bother anticipating to get home; it was going to take quite a while.

"Hey," started his blonde companion, tearing Hayner out of his musings, "sorry about Axel…and…well…"

"Yea yea," grumbled out Hayner, "you love him and all that shit, I get it."

"Stop being so insensitive," snapped his friend, "just because you don't have anyone…"

The sandy blonde let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not about having someone Rox, it's about being with the right kind of person. The dude's treating you like shit. He doesn't hit you, at least I hope he isn't, but he messes around behind your back and you know it."

When he saw the blonde close to tears, Hayner almost regretted saying all that. Keyword being almost. He knew that Roxas was aware of how shitty his relationship with the redhead was, but somehow, he always chose to turn a blind eye to it. They started going out last year, and it wasn't until seven months into their relationship that the redhead started acting strange. He remembered how devastated Roxas had been when he found out about Axel's little sex-capades, and it took alot for his friends to convince him not to go out and beat the punk to a pulp. Hayner had been enraged at the red-head for hurting his best friend, but a month later when he saw them both out in the school yard holding hands and when he found out that Roxas had forgiven the skinny ass, he was livid. Not at the red-head slut, but at Roxas.

Actually, he was still very mad at Roxas for being quite stupid.

When the blue-eyed blonde's stop came into view, Hayner stood up to allow his friend passage. He felt like saying some more, but _why_ should he say it? Roxas never listened.

Another half-hour later, he ended up being the only occupant in the bus, which always gave him a case of the shivers. He could never figure out why, but it just did.

He was sure they were close to his stop, so grabbing his backpack, he shuffled towards the front on the bus as it moved. Nonchalantly, he looked into the rear-view mirror while he waited, inadvertently freezing in place when his brown eyes met with the driver's blue-green ones.

He allowed their staring contest to continue for a few more seconds, until impatience got the best of him and made his nasty temper come into play. "What?" he snapped.

An elegant, blonde eyebrow arched upwards, but no response came from the bus driver. Hayner briefly noticed he had a hat, a beanie to be more specific, which in Hayner's opinion, made him look quite stupid.

And did he mention that he had a knack for voicing out his thoughts?

"What's with the stupid hat?" he asked out of the blue.

He heard the elder blonde let out a scoff. "I'd ask the same thing about your face, but unlike my hat, it's not a novelty at all."

He didn't care that the bus pulled up in front of his stop, or that he had to refrain from punching the bus driver because it would only cause him to get in deep shit; instead of reigning himself in, he did the opposite.

Hayner let out a curse when he saw that the bus driver was quite a fighter himself; he caught the brown-eyed teen's fist in midair, and made the teen turn around lest he wanted to put any strain on his arm, and had it twisted behind his back. As if that wasn't bad enough, the teen tripped on his feet, making him fall backwards and landing on, much to his embarrassment, Almasy.

"Can't get enough of me chickenwuss?" asked the scarred blonde, arrogant smirk splayed on his lips.

Whether from the close proximity of their faces or because the situation was just too embarrassing, Hayner did not know, but he sure knew that he was blushing. _Alot._

"Oh, you wish asshole," remarked Hayner, despite the heat building up within his cheeks.

"Hmm, not really, my tastes don't stoop that low."

Oh, he did not just-

"Especially not with a virgin" continued the driver.

"You bast-"

"Anyway you got a detention," continued the cyan-eyed blonde, uncaring of the fact that he interrupted Hayner.

Brown eyes widened in response. "For what?" demanded Hayner, momentarily forgetting his current predicament with Almasy.

"What do you think dumbass? Because of that petty little catfight of yours, you made me fall behind on schedule."

"What the fuck?"

"Now you're swearing? Guess that makes two now."

To say that Hayner was enraged would be an understatement; he was _livid._ "I swear, I'm gonna kick your bitch-ass, and I ain't gonna stop even if you-"

"And now you're threatening me?" The blonde driver clicked his tongue in a chiding manner. "Guess that accounts for three."

"Will you just-"

Unexpectedly for Hayner, the older blonde let go of his twisted arm, and instantly righted him. The blonde teen was almost impressed with the driver's almost helpful manner, until the whole effect was ruined by the rough shove that sent him flying down the three small steps and face-first into the glass doors. Almost apologetically on their part, they parted before him and presented him with his much-awaited escape.

"See you tomorrow wuss" he heard the blonde driver say behind him. Hayner could just imagine the usually present smirk on the bastard, and while he knew it should annoy him,

through his angry and red haze, he couldn't help but admit that it looked darn good on the scarred blonde.

* * *

**There's ch 2 for ya!**

**How was it? Honestly, I felt like I could have done something different with it. It just had too much dialogue and not enough info, but, well...I'll see if I could make this go in a different direction. If any of you guys have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear them. ^.^**

**Oh and I don't own Libi Max, it belongs to...whoever made it. I just know of it because I saw the commercial by chance that one time when I went to the pawn shop with my cousin...haha funny stuff you find on tv in the most unexpected times. Not to mention there was also a nun there which made it kinda awkward... 0.o**

**anyway...hope you liked!**

**And I'm so sorry to any Axel-lovers out there, I mean even I felt ashamed too,Axel is one of my favorite characters. But don't worry, I'll make him seem like the good guy later on, well not so good, but he'll be better understood later on, don't worry. **

**I love him too much to make him into an antagonist, and so does Roxy-poo. **


End file.
